White Lily
by sisca lee
Summary: Ch 1. Tidak selamanya kejujuran akan membawa kebaikan. Namun seburuk apapun kejujuran ia akan lebih baik daripada sebuah kebohongan yang membawa bahagia yang fana. Lee Donghae x Lee Sungmin. Akankah takdir akan memihak pilihan mereka? Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho / HAEMIN/ KYUMIN/YUNMIN,... Molla


**Title : White Lily**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Jung Yunho**

** Lee Donghae**

** Lee Hyukjae**

**Summary **

Tidak selamanya kejujuran akan membawa kebaikan. Namun seburuk apapun kejujuran ia akan lebih baik daripada sebuah kebohongan yang membawa bahagia yang fana. Lee Donghae x Lee Sungmin. Akankah takdir akan memihak pilihan mereka?

**Chapter 1**

Brakkk…

"Jadi ini alasanmu Hae? Inikah alasanmu mengapa kau sering pulang malam?"

"….."

"Jawab aku, Hae….."

"Min biar aku jelaskan, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,.."

" Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan? Apa maksudmu, jelas sekali aku melihat suamiku di dalam rumah seorang wanita dengan balita yang memanggilnya Appa."

"…"

" Hah benar, ini salahku. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh untuk percaya dengan mulut manismu."

"Min, kumohon.."

"Apa lagi sekarang,…. Dua tahun kau memperlakukanku seperti ini hae, bahkan kini ketika aku baru saja menerima sebuah kebahagiaan namun dengan sangat mudah kau menghancurkannya."

"Min dengarkan penjelasanku sebentar,…."

" Tidak Hae, apalagi yang perlu kau jelaskan. Aku hanya meminta kau bisa memilih sekarang, aku atau wanita itu?"

"…"

Sungmin sudah menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir suaminya namun hingga satu menit tak ada yang terucap dari bibir suamiya itu.

"Baiklah, kau memilihnya,.. aku pergi."

"Min,… kumohon dengarkan dulu."

" Baik, bisakah setelah aku mendengarkanmu kau akan meninggalkannya?"

" Min…"

" Jawab aku Lee Donghae…..!" sungmin berteriak kalap kala mengetahui suaminya masih saja tidak memilihnya.

" Aku…. Ti….tidak bisa Min."

" Bagus,….."

"…"

" Aku pergi,…. Surat ercerian kita akan segera kukirim kepadamu. Kau tak usah khawatir…"

Sungmin segera meninggalkan apartemen itu, entah bagaimana hari yang begitu membahagiakannya kini berubah menjadi hari yang paling buruk yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Bahkan lebih buruk dari ketika ia kehilangan orangtuanya. Ia segera memasuki rumah mungil miliknya bersama suami-ah calon mantan suaminya,. Sungmin segera mengemasi berbagai baju dan barang miliknya kedalam sebuah koper, tak banyak yang dibawanya hanya beberapa helai baju, buku tabungan, dompet, dan sebuah album foto pernikahannya. Mungkin pernikahan sepihak batinnya.

Ia segera keluar dari rumah itu dan berjalan tak tentu arah, pikirannya kosong tak mampu berpikir jernih tingga

Tin….tin

Brak….

Ia merasa tubuhnya meringan namun nafasnya sesak, 'bayiku' lirihnya sebelum seluruh pandangannya menggelap. Mobil yang menabraknya segera melarikan diri begitu mengetahui bahwa telah menabrak seorang wanita.

Sebuah mobil hitam segera berhenti begitu melihat tubuh sungmin yang bersimbah darah dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilingi tubuh itu.

" Panggil Ambulance segera ucapnya berteriak kepada orang yang ada disana namun hanya diam saja."

Akhirnya seorang pria menelepon ambulance, tak berapa lama tubuh sungmin pun di bawa ke dalam rumah sakit pusat Seoul.

Sementara itu Donghae yang kini telah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera berlari menyusul sungmin namun sial, mobilnya tak jua mau menyala akhirnya dengan segera ia berlari mencari taksi. Sementara itu, wanita yang tadi bersamanya di dalam apartemen turut menggendong seorang balita mungil mengikutinya.

Donghae sampai dirumahnya ia segera berlari menuju kamaranya

"Min….Minnie-ah…."

" Min….. kau dimana." Ujarnya kalut

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan bahwa lemari sungmin hanya tersisa sedikit baju dan koper milik sungminnya sudah tak berada disana.

" Kau kemana Min?" ujarnya..

Ia bersimpuh duduk lemas mengetahui semua yang terjadi padanya kini. Sungmin meninggalkannya bahkan disaat ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Ia memang bodoh.

"Hae…." Suara wanita itu serak menahan air mata yang siap terjun dari bibirnya.

"….."

" Maafkan aku Hae, ini semua salahku."

" Tidak Hyukkie aku yang salah." Ujar donghae lesu.

" Kau harusnya tidak bertanggung jawab atas diriku Hae." Ujarnya

" Tidak Hyukkie, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

" Tapi, kau akan kehilangannya Hae…"

" Kau lebih membutuhkanku daripada Minnie, aku tak bisa untuk membiarkanmu sendiri Hyukkie. .."

" Tapi Hae, sungmin dia pasti sangat hancur saat ini,…."

" Apa Maksudmu?" sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya.

Nyonya Lee datang tanpa memberitahu mereka, " Dimana menantuku? Bisa kau jelaskan Lee Donghae?"

"…"

" Appa" suara sanak balita menginterupsi kediaman diantara mereka.

" Appa?"

PLAKK

"Apa maksud semua ini Hae? Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku?"

" Aku … ayah…nya"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan kembali diterima donghae. Nyonya Lee begitu terkejut mendengar semua ini.

"Kau…. Wanita jalang…!" Nyonya Lee hendak menampar Eunhyuk, nama yoeja yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan pertengkaran antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

PLAKK

Tamparan itu begitu membekas di pipi Donghae, pria itu segera menghalangi ummanya untuk menampar Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya dirinyalah yang menjadi sasaran tamparan ummanya.

Kringgg…kringggg

Telepon di rumah itu berdering. Tuan Lee yang memang berada di sebelahnya segera mengangkatnya.

" …"

" Ya, Benar" ujar tuan Lee di telepon

"…"

" APA? Apa maksud Anda?"

"….."

" Baik, dimana?"

"…"

" Terima kasih, kami segera menuju kesana." Ujar Tuan Lee. Tampak kecemasan diwajahnya.

"Yoebo, kita harus pergi." Ujar tuan Lee pada istrinya

" Biar aku mengjahar anak ini sampai mati dulu, pria bodoh yang menghancurkan rumah tangganya sendiri." Nyonya Lee sangat emosi saat ini.

"Sungmin kecelakaan, kita harus ke Rumah sakit." Tuan Lee segera menarik istrinya untuk meninggalkan rumah anaknya tersebut.

DEG

Donghae tersentak mendengar ucapan ayahnya, dengan segera ia berlari keluar untuk mengikuti mereka.

" Appa tunggu,… dimana sungmin?" tanyanya

" Apa hakmu bertenya dimana Sungmin setelah kau melakuakn semua ini kepadanya Lee Donghae." Nyonya Lee menatap sengit anaknya.

"Appa aku mohon."

" Rumah sakit pusat Seoul, ICU"

Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menaiki mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Sementara itu Donghae masih terdiam mematung dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Begitu banyak hal yang bekecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Sreettt

Ia segera bangun dan mencari taksi untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Aku ikut, Hae" ujar Eunhyuk

" Baik."

Eunhyuk segera masuk kedalam taksi dan duduk di samping Donghae.

Di Rumah Sakit

" Keluarga Nyonya Lee Sungmin?" seorang suster yang baru keluar dari ruang ICU memanggil.

" Saya sus, saya yang membawanya kemari."

" Anda diminta menemui dokter Han di ruangannya setelah ini."

" Baik sus, terima kasih."

Pria itu segera menuju ruangan seorang Dokter yang dimaksud.

Tokk…tokk

" Keluarga pasien Lee sungmin?" tanya dokter itu.

" Ne"

" Kondisi pasien sudah stabil. Namun maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan janinnya. Usia kandungannya yang baru mencapai 18 minggu tidak mampu kami pertahankan karena benturan keras akibat tabrakan yang dialaminya. Kami sudah memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat inap mungkin beberapa jam lagi pasien siuman."

"Baik dok, terima kasih." Ujar pria itu.

Pria itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat yang dimaksud. Ia melihat wajah wanita itu, 'cantik' batinnya. Kepala wanita itu terlilit perban, namun tak mengurangi kecantikan wajahnya.

"Eunghhh"

" Kau sudah bangun?" ujar pria itu.

" Dimana ini?" tanya sungmin serak.

" Kau dirumah sakit." Ujar pria itu.

"Nuguseyo?"

" Jung Yunho, namaku Yunho."

Akh…. Rintih sungmin mengerang merasakan sakit akibat menggerakkan badannya.

Nyonya dan tuan Cho segera berlari menuju ruang rawat sungmin setelah suster memberitahu bahwa pasien telah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Tidak mudah untuk menuju rumah sakit, karena jalanan kota seoul yang macet, perjalanan yang seharusnya sampai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kini menjadi tiga jam. Begitu pula dengan Donghae, sebenarnya ia ingin berlari saja turun dari taksi namun Eunhyuk ada di sebelahnya, ia tak mungkin mengabaikan wanita ini.

" Bayiku, ia selamatkan?" tanya Sungmin meraba perutnya. Sungmin merasakannya, tidak ada buah hatinya disana.

" Mianhae, dokter bilang benturan akibat kecelakaanmu sangat keras, ditambah orang-orang terlambat memanggil ambulace."

" Kau Bohong kan?"

".."

" Kau pasti Bohong bukan?" sungmin masih bertanya lirih.

" Kembalikan,…. Kembalikan anakku…. Kemmbalikan anakku…." Sungmin muali meraung-raung menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" Kembalikan anakku, kembalikan….. kumohon kembalikan anakku…."

Nyonya Lee segera masuk keruangan begitu menderngar suara sungmin yang amat dikenalinya disusul tuan Lee, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak berdiri dibelakangnya juga segera masuk.

" Kau Bohong, anakku tidak mati, kau pasti bohong…." Sungmin masih terus meronta. Yunho telah memeluknya namun semakin kuat sungmin meronta dalam pelukannya.

"Min tenang, kau harus tenang…" Ujar Yunho. Belum menyadari sekelompok orang dibelakangnya terdiam Shock.

" Anakku…" lirih sungmin sebelum pandangannya menggelap. Sungmin jatuh pingsan lagi.

"Anda siapa?" Tuan Lee mencoba bertanya kepada seorang laki-laki yang memeluk menantunya.

"Ah, anda keluarga pasien? Saya Yunho, saya yang membawanya kemari."

"Kau menabrakny?" desis Donghae penuh amarah.

"Ah bukan, aku menemuknnya tergeletak di pinggir jalan tadi siang." Ujar Yunho.

" Maaf siapa suaminya?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku" Donghae menjawab dengan cepat.

"Cih" Nyoya Lee mendengus.

"Mari kita duduk dulu saya akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Yunho

" Ada apa?" tanya Donghae tidak sabar setelah mereka duduk di sofa.

"Hah… Mianhae, anak kalian tidak terselamatkan." Ujar Yunho. Donghae membeku mendengarnya, anak yang bahkan belum diketahui kehadirannya pergi meninggalkannya. Yunho yang melihat respon Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dokter bilang usia kandungannya baru 18 minggu, benturan akibat kecelakaan membuatnya tak dapat diperhatikan. Sungmin kehilangan bayinya." Ujar Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa?" lirih Donghae.

"Maaf tadi saya lancang membukan dompetnya untuk menelepon nomor rumah anda, saya terpaksa membuka koper Sungmin." Ujar Yunho lagi.

"Saya rasa saya harus pamit, karena saya ada per—" ucapan Yuho terpotog.

"Bayiku,…. Bayiku,… sungmin sadar dan memandang kosong menangisi anaknya."

" Min…tenanglah min" ujar Donghae sedikit parau tak tega melihat kondisi istrinya.

"Kau ..si…a..pa?" Tanya sungmin. Pandangannya tampak kosong.

"Aku Donghae, suamimu min?" ujar Donghae serak

" Suami? Apakah aku memiliki suami? .."

"….." Donghae mematung.

"Sayang tenang, nak ini umma." Nyonya Lee mencoba meraih Sungmin.

"Ummaku telah meninggal sejak usiaku 15 tahun. Anda siapa?"

"Ini umma nak, mertuamu, umma Lee."

"Mertua?" tanya sungmin lirih.

"Bahkan aku tidak memiliki mertua nyonya, suamiku, anakku, mertuaku, semuanya tidak menginginkanku. Semuanya direbut dariku."

"….."

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu mematung mendengar ucapan sungmin, mereka tidak menyangka sungmin akan tergoncang sampai seperti ini.

"Umma" rengek balita mungil dalam pelukan Eunhyuk membuat sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah Eunhyuk.

"Kau…untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya sungmin sangat lirih namun amat dingin dan menusuk

"…" Eunhyuk masih diam bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Kau masih belum puas ya? Kau merebut suamiku, lalu sekarang bayiku, setelah itu kau akan merebut mertuaku, apalagi sekarang? Apa kau juga mau mengambil nyawaku?" sungmin mengatakannya sangat lirih, airmatanya menetes deras, tidak terkesan dingin. Semuanya amat menyayat hati.

"….." Eunhyuk mematung. Tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Benarkan, ambilah. Bukankah aku adalah duri dalam keluarga kalian. Aku tidak akan mengganggu keluarga kalian lagi. Seluruh orang yang kusayangi bukankah telah kau ambil. Jadi sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup bukan?"

"….."

"Hahahaha…. " tawa sungmin terdengar lirih dan sangat menyayat hati. Yunho masih berdiri disana, bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

" Kau tidak perlu memikirkan cara membunuhku, kau bisa mamasukan racun ke infusku, kau bisa menusuk jantungku, kau bisa menyuntik mati diriku. Bahkan kau bisa menabrakku lagi. Sangat banyak bukan caranya, jangan khawatir. Tidak aka nada yang mencariku jika aku mati." Ujarnya lirih.

Lelah, kepalanya serasa pecah, ia jatuh tertidur setelah mengucapkan semua sesak dihatinya. Semuanya masih terdiam mematung. Yunho yang sudah menyadari situasinya segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku permisi." Ujarnya

Hening, tak ada siapapun yang berani membuka suaranya.

"Kau lihat, yoebo? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada ibu sungmin ketika aku mati."

"Anak bodoh dan wanita jalang ini, pergi kalian dari sini. Belum cukup kau menyakiti menantuku?"

"….."

" Sampai aku mati aku tak akan pernah menerima anakmu sebagai cucuku ataupun kau sebagai menantuku. Sungmin adalah satu-satunya menantuku. Pergi kalian." Ujar nyonya Lee.

Eunhyuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, donghae juga mengikutinya. Eunhyuk tidak terisak namu airmata terus meluncur dipipinya.

"Kau tidak harus begini Hae,"

"Sudahlah Hyuk."

" Tinggalkan aku Hae."

"Tidak"

**TBC**

**Anyoeng saya bawa FF baru, mian jika mengecewakan….. jika tidak ada yang berkenan maka tidak akan saya lanjutkan kok hehehhehe**

**Kelanjutan FF ini akan bergantung dari Review pembaca semua, jika reviewnya memenuhi standar saya maka akan saya lanjutkan. Gomawo chingu**

**Kamsahamnida**

***Bow***


End file.
